Malam itu
by saya sayya
Summary: This is YoonMin/SuMin. if you do not like, please go away. Ini cerita buatan sendiri yang abal-abal dan endingnya yang gak jelas jadi jangan marah ya. aku peringatkan untuk seseorang yang pernah mengalami kejadian penculikan dan sejenisnya untuk tidak membacanya. kalau bandel tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Rated M. Sexual Cont. Bad Words, really. Do not read if you do not like it.


Malam itu, Jimin baru saja pulang dari kegiatan menarinya di sekolah. Ia berjalan sendirian melewati gang-gang yang senyap karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. Namja dengan mata sipitnya itu mendesah karena ia harus pulang malam-malam begitu. Ia sangat membenci saat harus pulang larut karena kegiatan menari yang ia ikuti. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengeluh karena memang semua inilah yang ia mau. Jimin sadar akan hal itu dan ia sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia pilih tanpa harus menyesalinya. Dan ia selalu melakukannya selama dua bulan ini.

Namun entah bagaimana, Jimin merasa malam itu adalah malam yang berbeda. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sejak ia mulai turun dari bus malam yang terakhir beroperasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang aneh dan berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya namun ia harap sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun tetap saja, hatinya jadi gundah setiap kali memikirkan firasat aneh yang ia miliki. Mencoba untuk berpikir positif, Jimin kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Beberapa kali ia harus merapatkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin yang berhembus mampu membuat Jimin melupakan sejenak kegelisahannya.

Hingga netranya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak begitu cepat tepat di depannya. Jimin tidak tahu apakah dirinya sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak namun bayangan itu nyata ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jimin mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan cepat melewati gang-gang yang terang. Walaupun ia harus memilih jalan paling jauh dari rumahnya asalkan ia tidak melihat bayangan seperti itu lagi maka ia akan melewatinya. Dengan berbekal mengingat ilmu taekwondo yang sempat ia pelajari sewaktu SMP kelas 2, ia mulai mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Lalu saat Jimin baru saja belok ke sebuah gang, lampu yang menerangi gang itu tiba-tiba saja pecah dan Jimin sontak berteriak sambil berjongkok memegangi kepalanya. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia paling benci dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba gelap dan menakutkan. Mencoba untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya, perlahan namja itu mulai membuka matanya dan dengan perlahan tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia nyalakan layar ponselnya untuk menerangi keadaan sekitarnya. Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun dengan kaki yang gemetar. Ia arahkan ponselnya ke depan dan ke belakang untuk memastikan semuanya aman dan barulah ia kembali berjalan.

Jimin tahu bahwa ia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan di sisi kiri jalan sambil menopang tubuhnya ke dinding rumah. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan namun pasti dan saat ia berada di tengah gang, sesuatu kembali bergerak cepat di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu yang jelas perasaan takutnya kali ini sudah mencapai batasnya dan ia ingin pulang. Karena itulah ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk berlari namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Kakinya gemetar hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa berdiri dan Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan. Namja manis itu berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya agar dirinya tidak terlalu panik seperti ini dan berhasil. Kakinya sudah tidak gemetar lagi dan ia langsung berlari,

Baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab ke bawah. Ponselnya terlempar tak jauh darinya dan ia merasakan sebuah beban berat berada di atas punggungnya, menahannya untuk bangun dan sebuah rasa sakit seperti tertusuk sesuatu ia rasakan di lehernya. Jimin mencoba untuk bangkit namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

-Yoonmin-

Jimin mengerang dalam tidurnya sebelum ia membuka matanya. Namja manis itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya dan juga berada di mulutnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya dan memfokuskan penglihatannya. Dapat ia lihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih dan ia merasa asing dengan langit-langit itu. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada apapun disana dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat asing. Jimin mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya namun tangannya terikat di atas kepalanya dan juga kakinya yang bernasib sama. Ia juga mencoba untuk menggerakkan mulutnya namun yang keluar hanya beberapa geraman dan pekik kesakitan saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Namun, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya karena ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia naikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat tubuhnya dan matanya membola saat ia hanya memakai sebuah kemeja besar berwarna hitam tanpa bawahan. Jimin mulai merasa takut saat ia bisa merasakan penisnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat dengan menampilkan dirinya yang berjalan melewati gang yang gelap karena lampu jalan yang mati dan seseorang yang menindih tubuhnya lalu rasa sakit dilehernya… sial. Jimin ingat dan ia merutuki bagaimana cerobohnya dia. Ia tahu kini statusnya sudah menjadi seorang korban penculikan dan Jimin harap ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya. Ia harap sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya itu mencarinya dan melaporkannya ke polisi. Sungguh ia takut sekarang, sangat takut.

Ceklek.

Jimin menoleh saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam dan sebuah masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Jimin meneguk ludahnya dan menatap horror namja yang berjalan mendekatinya itu. ia mencoba untuk bergerak menjauh namun tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat tak mampu ia kalahkan. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan keras dan air matanya siap untuk turun kapan saja namun dengan keras ia tahan air mata itu. ia tidak boleh lemah di hadapan sosok itu agar ia tidak merasa puas dan segera membebaskannya.

"Selamat siang, Park Jimin. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" suara berat yang namja itu keluarkan mampu membuat tubuh Jimin meremang. Namja itu hanya diam dan menatap nyalang sosok namja itu dengan mata sipitnya. Membuat namja itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menjemputmu hingga kau harus tidur selama… tiga hari mungkin," sambungnya dan Jimin membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu. keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya saat ia melihat namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari saku jaketnya. Jimin baru menyadari bahwa namja itu sedang memakai sebuah jaket putih yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang dokter.

"Nah, Jimin. Sekarang adalah waktunya bagimu untuk minum obat." Ucap namja itu dengan suara yang sedikit dipermainkan membuat Jimin benar-benar ketakutan hingga ia mencoba melepas ikatan di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia juga mengeluarkan suara geraman mencoba untuk mengancam namja itu dengan geramannya sedangkan namja itu yang melihatnya malah berpikir apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin adalah sesuatu yang menarik dan cukup menggairahkan baginya. Tanpa takut, ia duduk di samping Jimin yang terus berontak dan tangannya terulur untuk menekan tangan JImin dan juga kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ia suntikkan cairan di leher kanannya dan setelahnya ia masukkan kembali jarum suntik yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam jaket putihnya.

Ia amati perubahan yang terjadi kepada Jimin. Mulai dari gerakan berontaknya yang melemah, tubuhnya yang meremang dan matanya yang mulai bergerak gelisah, geraman marah yang ia keluarkanpun berubah menjadi rintihan kecil dan saat namja itu menyentuh pipi Jimin, ia memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati apa yang namja itu lakukan. Sedangkan Jimin, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada tubuhnya, otaknya tiba-tiba saja blank –tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia juga merasa panas tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat dan lelah yang tidak bisa membuatnya tidur. Saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pipinya, ia merasakan kenikmatan dan saat sentuhan itu terlepas maka ia akan merasa hampa. Sial, apa yang terjadi kepadanya, kenapa bisa ia jadi seperti ini? Ia alihkan tatapannya kepada sosok namja itu. namja yang menculiknya dan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mengundang sebuah serigala lapar untuk memakannya.

-YoonMin-

"Ahh," desah Jimin saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut bergerak dari pahanya menuju ke atas dan berakhir dengan rematan di kedua puttingnya. Kakinya yang sudah tak terikat bergerak gelisah dan ia tatap namja tampan yang baru saja melepas kacamata dan maskernya itu. namja tampan dengan kulit putihnya dan matanya yang tajam serta bibirnya yang penuh seringai membuatnya terlihat begitu keren di mata Jimin. Namja manis itu seakan melupakan kondisinya yang berstatus seorang korban penculikan.

Namja itu mampu membuat Jimin terpana dengan tampannya wajahnya. Tatapan tajamnya mampu membuat Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya dan saat tangan namja itu mulai bergerak mengelus lembut kulitnya, tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat. Jimin tidak tahu harus mengumpat atau tidak disaat ia sendiri menyukai bagaimana sentuhan itu ia rasakan. Melihat bagaimana sang korban terbuai dengan gerakannya mampu membuat namja itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dengan cepat ia lepas kedua tali yang mengikat tangan Jimin begitu juga dengan ikatan pada mulut namja manis itu. Setelah melepaskannya ia beralih untuk melepas jaket putih yang ia kenakan juga kaos berwarna sama yang ia pakai. Namja itu beranjak ke atas tubuh Jimin dan menciumnya dengan sensual.

Kecipak dari ciuman itu terdengar mendominasi. Pagutan-pagutan yang diberikan namja itu mampu membuat Jimin mengerang bahkan sudut bibirnya mengalir saliva entah milik siapa. Tangan namja itu menggenggam tangan Jimin dan mendekatkannya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Kakinya juga mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Jimin dan terkadang ia gesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan milik Jimin membuat namja manis itu meremas tangannya sebagai peralihan. Suara decakan terdengar saat namja itu memutus ciumannya dan beralih dengan menandai leher manis dari sang korban. Memberikannya tanda merah keunguan yang takkan hilang dalam waktu sehari. Lalu turun menuju kedua putting Jimin yang mengeras. Mengemutnya, menjilatinya dengan sensual, menggigitnya dengan gemas dilakukan oleh namja itu seakan ia terobsesi dengan putting Jimin.

"Ahh ngghh ohh," racau Jimin yang sudah terpenuhi dengan gairah seksual. Ia tidak memikirkan siapakah yang sedang berada di atasnya, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh namja diatasnya. Seakan ia benar-benar melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya dan membiarkan penculiknya melakukan apapun kepadanya dengan tangan terbuka. Atau memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh sang penculik?

"Mendesahlah Jimin dan aku akan membawamu kepada kenikmatan tanpa batas." Ucap namja itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan juga serak, sarat akan gairah seksual yang meluap. Membuat Jimin bergetar karena suara berat itu terdengar begitu indah dan seksi untuknya. Mulut namja itu turun menuju ke perut Jimin, menciumnya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana dan terus bergerak turun menuju ke area selangkangan Jimin. Dapat ia rasakan betapa tegangnya penis namja manis yang ia culik itu, membuat seringai nakalnya hadir dan langsung melahap masuk penis Jimin. Membuat namja itu memekik nikmat dengan desahannya yang terus bergema dalam ruangan itu. tangan Jimin terus meremas tangan namja itu dalam setiap gerakan yang ia rasakan kepada penisnya.

Pekikan Jimin disertai dengan melengkungnya punggungnya mampu membuat namja itu menyeringai senang. Orgasme pertama bagi seorang Jimin dan ia tahu bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Park Jimin untuk orgasme. Semua hal tentang Jimin adalah pengetahuan bagi namja itu dan ia senang bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok yang pertama bagi seorang Park Jimin untuk membawanya ke kenikmatan dunia. Dan ia pastikan bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok yang pertama dan selamanya yang akan membawa Jimin menuju segala kenikmatan di dunia. Namja itu beranjak naik ke atas tubuh Jimin yang sudah berpeluh dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Ia cium kembali bibir plum itu dan berbagi cairan Jimin yang namja manis itu keluarkan. Tangannya bergerak melepas celananya dan menendangnya ke bawah. Kini namja itu bergerak untuk membuka kedua kaki Jimin, mengalungkannya ke pinggangnya.

Namja itu meraih lube yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya dan melumuri anal Jimin dengan gerakan yang terburu-buru. Membuat Jimin mendesah dengan sensasi aneh yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Namja itu sudah tidak tahan dengan keseksian seorang Park Jimin dan semua yang ada pada namja manis itu ingin ia rasakan seutuhnya. Dengan cepat ia posisikan ujung penisnya ke dalam anal Jimin tanpa mempersiapkannya dahulu. Sungguh namja itu sudah tidak tahan dan ia hentakkan penisnya masuk hingga setengah. Jimin yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada bagian bawahnya langsung memekik kesakitan hingga tangannya yang sejak tadi beralih menggenggam sprei kasur memutih. Melihat hal itu namja yang sedang memasukkan penisnya itu mencium bibir plum Jimin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Jimin sebagai penyalur rasa sakit dan saat Jimin mulai rileks, ia hentakkan lagi penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

Namja itu menggeram menikmati betapa ketatnya anal Jimin yang masih virgin itu. ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang itu saat ia mendengar pekik kesakitan Jimin. Ia atur nafasnya dan kembali mencium namja manis itu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin mulai rileks dan namja itu mulai menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat reaksi wajah Jimin saat ia sedikit mempercepat gerakannya. Dan seringai puasnya tercetak saat ia mendorong penisnya masuk lebih dalam dan menyentuh spot Jimin, membuat namja manis itu membelalakkan matanya dengan punggung melengkung ke atas dengan indah. Nafas namja manis itu mulai memberat diiringi dengan desahannya yang semakin kencang saat namja itu menyerang spotnya.

Thrust.

"Yoongi." Bisik namja itu tepat di telinga kanan Jimin. Membuat namja manis itu mengerang nikmat.

Thrust.

"Min Yoongi." Ia ulangi kata-kata yang sama yang mampu membuat Jimin mengingatnya.

Thrust.

"Call me Yoongi-hyung." Kata-kata yang akan selalu diingat Jimin kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ia pastikan itu.

Thrust.

"Say my name, Jimin-ah. Say my name." membuat namanya menjadi kata yang terpaten dengan telak di otak Jimin dan Jimin melakukannya.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

"Y-yoongi-hyungghh ahh." Desah Jimin yang langsung mendapat kenikmatan lebih dari Yoongi, nama namja yang sudah merebut keperjakaannya, yang sudah menculiknya dan yang sudah membawanya kepada kenikmatan dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa diingat lagi oleh Jimin kecuali kata-kata 'Yoongi-hyung' yang ia desahkan saat itu. Kata-kata yang akan terus terpaten dalam hidup seorang Park Jimin mulai detik itu juga.

.

.

.

END

YEEEEE SELESAAAIII

UGH SIAL JANGAN TIMPUK SAYAAAA!

*kuburdirisendiri

Mind to review?

Saya sayya.


End file.
